With growing energy consumption, new types of clean energies have been widely explored. In plains with large open areas, wind power has been widely used. In existing wind turbines, rotating spiral blades may drive the generator to rotate and generate electricity. These generators have low efficiency and low generating capacity under breeze condition. Further, in ordinary blade joints and blade supporting and blade ferrule structures, the blade supporting strut often use round and square materials, and does not meet the aerodynamic requirements. When connected with the blades, the blade supporting strut cannot effectively comply with three-dimensional helical surface of the blades. In addition, these components have complex manufacturing process, low efficiency and high cost.